The present invention relates to a device for securing a rope around the tail of a fish for the purpose of pulling the fish to the side of a boat and securing the same thereto.
It is well known that in fishing, once the fish is caught and brought alongside a boat, the fish must be secured so that it can be brought on board or secured alongside the boat. The conventional method of securing and landing a fish is to use a gaff which punctures and embeds itself in the fish so that the fish can be lifted out of the water by means of the gaff. Although a gaff is an effective apparatus for removing a fish from the water, it has the significant drawback of causing substantial damage to the fish body. Such damage, which can take the shape of puncture holes, is highly undesirable in that it reduces the monetary value of the fish as a food item. Additionally, such punctures in the fish are undesirable in that they make it extremely difficult for a sports fisherman to have the fish, in its natural condition, mounted by a taxidermist. Furthermore, the use of a gaff makes it virtually impossible to return a fish to the sea after it has been caught.